Betrayal Between Family
by FyrBurst361
Summary: When Aerrow's sister,Kat, suddenly shows up the same day the SH are attacked by her old 'friend' will they trust her? Pipers been kidnapped and Kat claims she knows how to get her back and more. Will she become an ally or betray them like her uncle, Ace.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! this is my first fan fic ( i uploaded the 1st chapter of my 1st story once but then i took it off the site) i don't own storm hawks =( what was i gonna say? oh yeah. this might turn into a cross over type of thing between storm hawks and dragon booster. i'll give more info on that later on. just tell me what you think in the reviews. so now... drum roll please................! on with the story! **

So far, it was an ordinary day for the Storm Hawks. Piper was checking out some new crystals, Junko fixing up Finn's skimmer, with Finn's help, and Radarr was perched up on Aerrow's shoulder while he watched Stork rush this was and that, a different tool in his hand each time.

"Um, Stork. What exactly are you doing?" "Well Aerrow," the pilot began, " I'm just adding the finishing touches to my latest project."

"Which is?"

"A little bit of this here, connect that to the blue wire and Ta-da! It's finished!" "And 'it' is what again?" said a very confused Aerrow since every time he asked the question 'what is it' or something relating to that question, the merb never answered.

"It's an auto pilot." Stork replied as he walked over to the controls.

"I thought you hated those. Remember I mentioned you should install one into the Condor since you were constantly falling asleep on the wheel for almost a week? And you said 'It would only lead to our doom!" Aerrow mocked (or at least tried to mock) their pilot's voice as he said the last sentence.

"I do. Which is why I've made adjustments to this one. This new and improved auto pilot has more alarms and other things that you probably would consider useless or wouldn't understand. No offence."

"None taken." Stork was right. There were plenty of things that he didn't understand about him or the Condor.

"Oh. And I don't sound like that." he replied, making Aerrow shrug his shoulders.

"So I'm not that good of an actor." he said to himself. Radarr snickered. "Hey. At least I tried."

Suddenly a loud thud coming from another room broke the silence that had fallen into the room after Stork left. Both sky knight and pilot rushed to the room where they watched TV ( or the living room, I guess) only to find Finn and Junko fighting over the remote, again. Stork oped his mouth as if to say something but was stopped by Piper coming into the scene and asking the question everyone had on their minds.

"What's going on in here?" "He started it!" both of them said at the same time, each one pointing their fingers at the other. "I was just watching a cartoon when _**Finn**_came in here and snatched the remote from me and began watching the news. I tried to get it back, but-" Junko was then cut off by Piper. "Hold on. Did you just say _**news**_? _**Finn,**_ actually _**watching**_ the news?"

"Oh, no! Something must be wrong with him! What if he has mind worms?! Nobody move! I'll just go get the anti-mind worms helmets so Finn's crazy sickness doesn't spread."

"Stork! I don't have mind worms or any other of your bizarre illnesses!"

"Well you've got to admit that is a shocker. You're almost always watching cartoons, stunt shows, or those music channels."

"I know Aerrow. I was watching the news to see-'' the blonde teen was cut off by Aerrow. "Cyclonians!"

"Why would I, or anyone really want to see _them_?" Finn said as he watched his friends run to the control room. Radarr jumped onto his shoulder and turned the confused Finn's head so he saw the Cyclonian airship out the window heading towards the Condor. "Oh."

Running to the control room to join his team, he noticed another airship coming towards them from the side. The approaching ship was huge and had alot of cannons and other weapons that could be used to shoot anything right out of the sky. Finn, too shocked to say a single word, just tapped Junko on his shoulder and pointed letting him do the talking. "Um, guys," he gulped, "you might wanna take a look at this" said the nervous wallop. "Junko we're kinda busy. I'm sure it's not that-" Piper stopped her sentence short when she saw the gigantic ship getting closer to the Conder. "Whoa," Aerrow managed to say. "We've gotta get outta here and fast!" Finn panicked.

"Piper, help Stork find the nearest terra. Stork try to get us there without the Cyclonians noticing." "That'll be kind of impossible but ok captain," the pilot mumbled. "Junko, Finn. Go to the cannons and do everything possible to slow our 'friends' down if they start attacking." They both nodded and were off. "Maybe we can lose them on our way to a terra and hide there," Aerrow said more to himself than to the remaining team members. "Judging by the size of those ships there must be loads of Talons inside."

A few minutes later the Condor jerked to the right. "What was that?" Piper replied looking towards the other direction. The same thing happened again, only this time it was so hard that both skyknight and specialist fell to the floor. "I guess that plan is a failure." Aerrow quickly picked himself up and offered his hand to Piper. Even though made his comment softly, she heard him. "It's not a total failure," she replied taking his hand. About two seconds later Finn came running into the control room.

"Aerrow! We can't lose 'em. We've tried everything. There's too many weapons." Piper didn't even have to look at the skyknight to know what he was thinking. "Are you insane! If you go out there you'll get fried." Aerrow detected a hint of worry in her voice. "We're just going to drive them away from the Condor. Most or the Cyclonians aren't very smart. It'll be easy." He gave her his don't-worry-we'll-be-just-fine look. The crystal specialist then sighed as she turned back to her map after hearing the two boy's footsteps faintly get softer as they ran down the hanger.

**_TO BE CONTINUED.........._**


	2. Chapter 2

*~A Little Visit~*

Finn and Aerrow's skimmers hit the skies. The second the bigger Cyclonian ship noticed this, the side of it opened letting out many Talons. They flew towards the two Storm Hawks and fired exploding crystals at them. Aerrow doged several of the crystals and tried to get close to a Talon skimmer so he could destroy it. Finn blasted his Thunderbolts out of his crossbow distracting some Talons. As he did this, Aerrow used the movement to his advantage and shot several of the enemies down. Grinning with satisfaction, the red-head looked around at the remaining soldiers. "There aren't that many of them left. Finn and I can take 'em out easily." He repeated what he said only this time into the radio so Piper could hear. What he didn't know was that someone was planning on taking him out, too. Aerrow quickly spun around after hearing a slight noise made by the one and only Dark Ace.

"You know, your surprise attacks could use some work Dark Ace."

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't take advice from a child, only an idiot would do that."

"What do you want?" the young skyknight hissed, his blades giving off a bright blue glow in his hands.

"I don't know why you're asking. I thought you already knew. Besides, what I want you won't give to me. Plus it would be a lot more fun to take it from you."

With that being said, Dark Ace lunged forward, his sword glowing a bright red and read to slit a throat. They dodged and blocked each other's hits, neither of them being able to injure the other. Finn glanced up after shooting down the last Talon just to see two blue lights and a bigger red one off in the distance. Aerrow and Dark Ace had drifted farther away from him during their battle. A few seconds later Junko came to his friend's side to tell him some bad news.

"Finn!" he cried. Finn quickly turned to look at Junko and gave him a 'what's up' kind of face. "We need to get outa here and fast."

"Why are you panicking? All the Talons are taken care of. Well except for D.A. He's over there probably getting his butt kicked by Aerrow."

"Well we need to get Aerrow and leave because Piper and Stork just found a whole army of the best Talons heading our way."

"And? So what? We can take a few more. I am _Finn_, remember. "Did I mention that they're being lead by some guy called Black Knight, or something." Junko said. The second that name escaped Junko's mouth, Finn's eyes went wide. "Bl-Black Kn-Knight?" he asked, voice a little shakey.

"Yeah. Um, Finn. Are you ok?"

"We gotta leave; like NOW!" The blonde teen pressed down a button on his wrist communicator thingy, trying to contact Aerrow.

But Aerrow was kinda busy at the moment. He and the Dark Ace had been fighting for what seemed hours when it was only a few minutes. They were both out of breath, but they just couldn't defeat each other. Aerrow didn't even know that his friends were trying to warn hims of something for Dark Ace had destroyed his communicator when he threw the teen against his skimmer. "C'mon, c'mon. Aerrow pick up." Piper called Junko from the Condor.

"Junko, did you get Finn and Aerrow? Mr. Black Knight is getting closer by the second."

"Finn's here with me, but we're having some technical difficulties with trying to reach Aerrow."

"We'll just have to get him the old fashion way."Finn replied before taking off toward the three lights he'd seen earlier. Junko followed and activated his knuckle busters, just in case.

**sorry for such a short chapter but i knida ran out of things to type. next chapter will be better. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

*~ SOS ~*

The two Storm Hawks reached their leader right when Dark Ace slipped and fell off of his skimmer, plunging towards the wastelands. About two seconds after being the air he activated his wings. (I really need to look up the names for this stuff) He survived so there was no use in being happy, celebrating, throwing a No-More-Dark Ace- party because he didn't die. Yet. Aerrow watched his enemy glide onto another Cyclonian skimmer after pushing off its owner, or course. Then he grinned his evil smile and flew away. The skyknight suddenly felt uncomfortable, as if the Talon knew something that he didn't. He saw Finn and Junko come up to him.

"Dude! We've been trying to contact you for like the last 15 minutes. Why didn't you pick up?"

"I was busy. Besides if it's so important why didn't you just come and tell me." the skyknight asked friends. "Because! One, why do we have to waste valuable skimmer energy coming all the way over here when we can just use our communicators? " Looking down at his wrist he realized his communicator was gone and sighed.

"And two," Finn held up two fingers. "Every time you and Dark Ace are fighting and **I** get involved, my skimmer gets wrecked. I'm not like you Aerrow. I don't like spending my Saturday in the hanger helping Junko fixing it up because _someone_ just _had_ to agree with Piper to make that a rule." The sharpshooter complained, eyeing his leader.

"Well sorry Finn, but we couldn't let Junko do all the work by himself, could we?"

"Um Aerrow? We need to get back to the Condor quick."

"Is something wrong, Junko?" The skyknight turned to the wallop with a concerned look on his face. "Well, some guy named Black Knight is coming with a whole lotta Talons and-" Junko was cut off by Finn," if we want to live we need to leave ." The wallop pointed in the direction where the Condor was, or at least where he thought it was. "Ok then. We should get back to Stork and Piper."

After that was said the three skimmers headed to their home. Almost half way there the radio on Aerrow's skimmer came to life. "Aerrow! Stork, they're on the Condor!"

"Piper, what's wrong? Who's on the Condor? Piper?" Junko and Finn heard Piper on the radio and now watched Aerrow struggle with connecting with the Condor. "Piper?! Can you hear me? Stork? Anyone?" Aerrow looked like he was ready to smash the radio into pieces if it didn't make at least one noise. All that came from it was some crashing, things being thrown, a scream and a male voice yelling.

"C'mon guys, something's going on. I think they're being attacked. We've got to hurry." Aerrow sped off with Finn and Junko following towards the Condor, hoping that everything would turn out alright.

** what's happening at the Condor? will they make it in time? why am i asking u all of these quesions? find out in the next chapter of *q suspensful music* betrayal (only if i get at least 2or 3 reviews) please? **


	4. Chapter 4

~* Old Friend, New Enemy*~

When they got back to the Condor it wasn't exactly what you'd call 'home-sweet-home.' The three teens walked cautiously though the Condor with their weapons ready. Almost everything was thrown on the floor. A voice coming from the control room made them speed up their pace. "Get your hands off me!" They ran faster and found three strangers in the room along with their teammates. Stork has his hands tied behind his back. A woman probably around 20 with short dark orange hair and pink eyes held her crossbow towards them just as the Storm Hawks entered the room. "Eric,"she said, causing a brunette guy to look at them. Next to him was Piper with her hands tied like Stork and her arm in his tight grasp. "I was wondering where you were, Aerrow." Aerrow eyes looked surprised. "How do you know my name? And who are you?!"

"You haven't heard of me? I'm hurt. I thought Kat would've told you by now." Eric's grin grew wide as he saw Aerrow lower his weapons about half a foot and look and him confused.

"E-Eric? Is that you?" "You know this guy?" Finn whispered to his leader. The skyknight realized he was wearing a Talon uniform instead of his regular uniform. "I used to." he replied, a hint of coldness in his voice.

"What's wrong skyknight? Don't like the transformation?" You could tell that he was enjoying himself.

"How could you? Where's the squadron?! Did Cyclonis brainwash them too?" None of the Storm Hawks really understood why Aerrow got mad all of a sudden and Junko even jumped a bit. They weren't used to seeing their leader like this. "Where is she?" He sprang towards Eric, his blades only inches away from the now-Talon's throat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the orange haired woman point her crossbow at him. Anger filled Aerrow. "Answer the question!"

"Aerrow calm down. I never knew you had a short temper, too. I'll give you answers if you give me something." The skyknight slowly lowered his blades and watched the woman lower her crossbow even though it was still pointed at him. "First off, I'd like to introduce you to Alice." Alice nodded. "Next thing, I need something you have. It's a crystal." Eric walked away from Aerrow and into the center of the room. Finn felt troubled. He was sure that he knew Eric from somewhere but he just couldn't put his finger on it. "What kind of crystal?" Aerrow asked, eyeing Piper. She was just standing there. Giving her a confused look the skyknight wondered why she didn't move and untie herself now that Eric was distracted. "I can't move," she mouthed to her leader. "Why not?" he mouthed back over his shoulder. Piper tried to walk to the left but was stopped, as if there was an invisable chain attatched to the floor that was keeping her there. Aerrow mouthed, "Don't worry," before turning to Eric again. "Its a travel crystal or a teleportation crystal. It allows you to teleport or travel to different worlds. Very rare. One of the original Storm Hawks had it and passed it down to someone else and so on until," Eric turned to face him,"it was lost a.k.a. stolen. Sound familiar?"

"Never heard of it." he replied calmly. Eric took a deep breath. "Listen Aerrow. I'm not like Ace. He might play games and go easy on you because you're Blade's kid, but I seriously don't care. You have to know at least something. You wanna know how I know? Because Kat was the last one to have it and you're the only one left."

"I have to clue what-so-ever about what you're talkinh about. i haven't seen Kat in, oh I don't know, 5, 6 years! Number 2, if she ever came, don't you think the rest of the team would know who or what you're talking about?" The Talon looked around at the Storm Hawks who really knew nothing about their conversation.

"Listen whatever-you're-name-is. You think you know everything don't you? Well do you know a little fact that states that a crystal like that hasn't been seen in 100 years! The last one was destroyed by-" "A Storm Hawk." Piper watched him walk up to her. "It was destroyed by a Storm Hawk, but it wasn't the last kind of that crystal.

"I assume you're Piper, the crystal speacialist. Master Cyclonis mentioned her best friend to me the last time I spoke to her. Why didn't you join us?" Something totally random about Eric was that he changed the subject of a conversation whenever he got bored of it and then returned to the previous one at the randomest(is that even a word?) time possible.

"Maybe she didn't feel like it. Maybe she's loyal to her squadron and doesn't get brainwashed as easily as a 5 year old gets obsessed with candy and ice cream. Maybe Piper doesn't want the world to end by following Master Cyclonis. Maybe," Aerrow was getting angry," Piper isn't an idiot like the rest of the Talons! Right Eric?" Piper looked at Aerrow and then smiled at Eric. "There's your answer." Eric turned towards Aerrow. "I wasn't talking to you was I? See this is how people get hurt. By being a smart mouth when it isn't the time."

"Um can I say something?" "What!" Everyone was watching Finn. "Can we like hurry this up? I'm getting hungry and I'm bored." Eric just stared at Finn before slapping his hand to his forehead. "It's like talking to a wall. No matter what you say it's not going to answer you're question."

"No duh, it's a WALL. They don't talk. Man you're dumber than I thought. You've been spending WAY too much time time around Cyclonis."

"Um, Finn. You _**really**_ shouln't have said that." Junko said, finnally saying something since the moment they got back to the Condor. Everyone stopped laughing as Eric took out a dark red sword. Aerrow thought he was going to jump at Finn so he stood in front of him with his blades ready. Instead he grabbed Piper and held his weapon up to her neck. "I'm done fooling around Storm Hawks. You either tell me where the crystal is, give it to me, or your friend here can meet Blade in the next life."

"I told you we don't have it. Maybe Kat knows but I don't. I've never even heard of your crystal." Alice said something into her radio and in a few seconds the Condor was jerking from side to side. "What's going on?" Junko began to look around, basicaly for damage. In between all of the chaos they heard Stork say his famous line," We're doomed." Finn thought quick, which is actually a miracle that he was thinking at that specific time, and fired a thunderbolt at the door so it was stuck for a few minutes to buy them some time. He then ran to untie Stork before the Condor fell to the wastelands. Stork bolted to the wheel. "Junko, see if you can get to the cannons. Finn go help Junko." "Sir, yes, sir!" They both said and ran off in the direction of the cannons. Aerrow turned back to Eric, but he wasn't there. Piper wasn't either.

Instead a crstal was in their place. Recognizing it almost instantly, Aerrow ran towards it and picked it up. After eyeing it for about 3 seconds to make sure his thoughts on it were correct, he called to Radarr. "Hey Radarr. Remember this?" Radarr chriped as a reply. "Thought so. Stork, can you get this to Finn or Junko?"

"Why can't you do it? What is that anyway?" Stork **_rarely_** touched anything before knowing what it was. "It's a ka-boom crystal. No time to explain. Just get it into one of the cannons and once all the Talons are in one spot, fire it and they'll go crashing down. We only have one, though. They took Piper, so I'm going after them. If I can I'll help with getting all the Talons together. If anything, we'll keep in contact by radio." with that he was off towards the hanger, leaving a very confused merb behind. Radarr was already on the skimmer ready to follow the Talons.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5! finally! i hope u guys like it. im really trying to make it as interesting as possible so please bare with me here! and please please review. i dont care if u just say hi and leave just let me know that there is someone out there reading this story. =( oh and by the way alice and rose are the same person. ok so on with the story!**

~* Long Time No See*~

Aerrow's skimmer roared to life as he took to the skies. Looking around he tried to figure out which way Eric had gone. He decided to search for clues as he helped round up the Talons. The red head guessed it wasn't that hard since a third of the Talons present were all bunched up together by Junko. How he did it, Aerrow had no idea. He crossed his fingers as he barely saw Finn take aim and fire. Watching the crystal blaze though the sky he said, almost begged, "Please let this be the one thing you made that actually works." more to himself than Radarr although the co-pilot seemed to agree. "3....2....1...and they're off." The crystal's explosion caused a bright light that spread outward and could probably blind a person for a minute or two. Aerrow flew away from the light and stopped at about 1/2 a mile from it. He watched as the light began to die out. Then in almost a flash it vanished leaving the skies as if nothing had ever happened. Everything was silent around him. Ears and eyes were alert for anything and everything. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. Radarr was feeling something too for he had jumped on Aerrow's shoulder and was glancing all over. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Aerrow." The skyknight quickly turned around in his seat, blades already in hand. "Did you hear something Radarr?" The scared creature nodded. "Good, so I'm not going crazy."

"Aerrow? Aerrow!" There it was again. "Who's there? Where are you?" Aerrow's voice didn't show the slightest hint of fear, but he had a knot in his stomach. He felt as if he had heard the voice somewhere. "Aerrow." "Where is that coming from?"he thought to himself. "Who's there?" the skiknight managed to say. This was really freaking him out. His eyes scanned the area searching for the source of the mysteriously familiar voice.

Suddenly he spotted someone a few yards away. As Aerrow got closer he realized that it was a woman. She was beautiful with dark hair and emerald green eyes, much like his. The woman seemed to be floating in mid air as she beckoned for him to come closer. At first Aerrow thought he was dreaming. After rubbing his eyes and pinching himself twice to make sure he wasn't, the skyknight slowly edged his skimmer closer to her. "Aerrow," she said once more, a warm smile on her face.

"Do you remember who I am?" The woman's voice was like honey. "Mom?" Aerrow's reply was merely more than a whisper. "Yes?" "Is that really you?" "Why wouln't it be_?" Something doesn't feel right. I mean, my mom died years ago, right_? Aerrow began to argue with himself whether he should believe that the lady only a few feet away from him was his mother or not. Realizing this the woman asked, "Is something wtong, my son?" His train of thought went off track immeidiatly. "No. Well kinda, it's just that," he took a deep breath, "this doesn't feel right. It feels like a dream. It's like.....like" the Strom Hawk stuggled to find the right words. "Like its not real." Aerrow's mom stated. "I know it's out of no where and probably a shock to you, but your father is still alive Aerrow." Aerrow could only stare.

Seeing that her son didn't seem to belive her, she took out a round orb, much like a crystal ball. The woman held it in her hand and inside the orb appeared an image of Blade, Aerrow's father. Blade was sitting at a table with an old kind-of burnt picture of his family. In it stood Aerrow with his parents, a couple of the original Storm Hawks, and Radarr perched on top of the small redhead. They seemed really happy. Blade sighed as if trying to comfort himself with those memories, but failing. "He really misses you, Aerrow," the lady stated, watching to see the teen's reaction. Aerrow thougth back on thoses once-upon-a-time memories he had stored in his mind and longed for so much. There was one in particular that he had tried to forget, mostly because he feared remembering it. Today however, he became glad it had decided to pop into view. Today was March 14, a.k.a. the day he lost his sister, Kat. Instantly another thought appeared into his head.

_March 14. A year after Kat left, I got seprated from my mom on that day. Now this March 14 Piper got kidnapped. NO! Does this mean I'm gonna lose her, too?! I better get back to searching_. Shaking his head to help clear it he began to focus on one thing. Finding Piper. Aerrow sat in the skimmer's driving seat and started to steer it in another direction, completely forgeting that his mom was there. Realizing this, mom disappeared and reappeared with her arms crossed across her chest, looking very annoyed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to find someone. One of my crew mates was captured and I need to-" he was cut off my his mother. "Don't you want to see your father? Besides Piper is fine. She's back on the Condor safe-and-sound. Don't ask me how I know that I just do. Now c'mon son, let's go find Blade, er your father." As much as he wanted to leave he couldn't find a way to. The woman in front of him was like an angle. Her emerald eyes seemed to hypnotize you just like her voice melted into your ears. Two pairs of green eye met each other. "Come with me, Aerrow." she beckoned with that voice again. He came closer to her. "C'mon. Just a little further. I won't bite." She held out her delicate-looking hand to him and he reached to take it. Their fingers were only inches away from touching when something came flying towards them making them separate. Aerrow jumped back, probably out of instinct or habit, and onto his skimmer's right wing. He hadn't noticed that during that smal amout of time that he was reahing for his mother he'd climbed out of the drivers seat and onto the corner of the left wing. The woman though looked as if she was going to growl. Her taath were clenched together in anger as her eyes set on someone in front of her, all the sparkle gone out of them. "

"Get away from him, Rose!" a female voice shouted._ Rose?_ Looking twards that direction Aerrow saw a girl probably around 17 with short brownish/blackish hair that had red on the ends/tips. She wasn't wearing the uniform of any squadron that he recognized, but the smirk on her face made something in Aerrow's mide click_. She looks like Kat. No it can't be. What kind of place is this?I keep seeing people who've died! Am I really that crazy?! Or do I have mind worms? Ugh! Now I know I've gone crzy, I'm starting to sound like Stork_! Radarr chirpped bringing the skyknight back to reality, kind of.

The girl flew towards them and shot another object t Rose. She began to glow, a black light shinning off her. Then the woman who was said to be Aerrow's mom disappeared and the Rose wh he'd seen before took her place. Aerrow felt angry inside but somehow he couldn't get his legs to move.

"What are you doing?! Get outta there! Hello?! Are you deaf?" The girl jumped off her skimmer and into Aerow's, grabbing his arm and pulling him on behind her as well. "Whoa," the skyknight said as he was yanked onto his skimmer seconds before a crystal exploded a few feet away from where he once stood. A groan of frustration was heard from behind them. The girl slowed down to look back over her shoulder at Rose. She smiled at Rose who seemed like she was ready to kill somebdy. Did I mention that she was also covered in green gooy slime with purple polka dots? Rose smiled as well. "Wait till Ace hears about this. I'm sure he wouldn't approve of you hanging around and saving a Storm Hawk, would he Kat?" It was Kat's turn to frown. "You wouldn't dare." "Watch me," with a snap of her fingers and a puff of black smoke (isn't all smoke a blackish color?)

"Wait. Storm Hawk?" Kat looked at the boy sitting behind her who stared back with shocked eyes. "Ae- Aerrow?" Her voice was barely a whisper as if she was afraid she could be wrong. "Kat?" the teen asked in the same manner. Kat turned to face the co-pilot. "Radarr? Oh my gosh it's you!" She threw her around the skyknight and he did the same. Aerrow suddenly felt like crying, but he didn't know if the tears would be of joy or saddness. As they broke apart Radarr jumped onto the lond-missed girl's shoulder, rubbing his furry head against her neck. "I missed you too Radarr." She scratched him behind his ear.

"C'mon let's find a place to talk. We have a lot to catch up on. Know anywhere?" "

"We should get back to the Condor. The team's probably wondering where we are." Aerrow replied. "Team? We? Oh! Your team and 'we' as in you and Radarr. You named your carrior ship the Condor?" Kat drove in the direction the skyknight had pointed out earlier.

"Actually it's _the_ Condor. Our mechanic, well 1 of them anyway, found it with his family, I think. He fixed it up and everything. It's like the old Condor."

"Wow, I feel unsmart," was the girl's reply. "Not really. I mean, you didn't know that. "

"No, not _that_. I knew these controls were _too_ familiar. I wonder why I didn't look at the symbol. Well, I probably di, I just didn't _see_ it. The whole rebuilding the Condor thing is cool though."

"Wait! Weren't you riding a skimmer, too?" "Oh yeah. No worries. Skye will bring it around. She's following us right now actually." Kat watched the teen's face change. He was confused. "Skye's my co-pilot." Aerrow felt that she was hiding something because she quickly added, "We're her!" before he could ask anything else.

**so what'd you think? can u figure out who Kat is and how she fits into aerrow's life? another btw if u can think of any names for kat's co-pilot that'd be awesome. she's supposed to be a morph which is a creature that transforms. i couldnt think of anything else but skye but if you know of another name please don't hesitate to share! and please peoples, help a girl out and review cuz if i don't see that people are reading this, I'll just stop writing. oh and p.s i have a werewolf as a best friend and he can be really unfriendly. so beware! XD**

** -------------click review (give happiness and you shall recieve happiness. and maybe even a cookie! :] **


	6. Chapter 6

**hello peoples! i know its been forever since i've put up anything but i just haven't had the time. anyway i know its kinda short but somethings better than nothing right? ok on with the story! please remember to review! a little encoragement to the author couldn't hurt. =]**

** *~**Call and Questions**~***

They soon reached the Condor's hanger where Kat halted the skimmer. As she and her brother walked towards the door they almost crashed into a very worried and frantic Junko who was running at full speed. Tripping over a wrench, he plummeted to the floor. Half a second before the wallop's fall Kat managed to jump back a few feet, grabbing Aerrow's shoulder in an attempt to pull him back. About another second later Finn ran in. "Aerrow! Dude you're- Whoa!" It was the sharpshooter's turn to hit the cold, hard floor after tripping over Junko. "Back," he finished. "I know that hurt," Kat said helping the two Storm Hawks up. "You guys alright?" the skyknight asked. "Yeah. No harm done." the wallop answered. "So, who's your friend?" Finn didn'e even give Aerrow a chance to answer Junko's question. "Aerrow! Are you crazy?! Do you know who this is?"

"Uh," the skyknight managed to get out before being interrupted again by Finn. "Geeze, Aerrow. We tell you to bring home Piper but instead you bring back a viper." He shook his head. Kat let out a groan. "Not you, too! Does everyone believe everything T.V. says? Besides those newsreporters don't no half of the reasons for my actions." Kat shook her head. Then something in her mind click. "What do you mean, 'bring home Piper'? What happened? Where is she?/" The teen looked at the redhead with a confused and concerned face.

"Finn what do you mean by 'viper'?" Junko was just as confused as Aerrow about that comment/statement. "Yeah Finn, explain" Kat crossed her arms over her chest and waited. "Well remember that show I was watching before we were attacked?"

"Attacked?! By who? Today?" Kat interrupted. "Hello? Telling a story here?" The blonde replied in a annoyed voice. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah! It (the show) was Atmos's Most Wanted an they had basically dedicated the whole episode to," he pointed to Kat, " this girl right here." Aerrow's face was full of confusion as was Junko's. "I'm not following you." Finn groaned. "Kat is a criminal! a thief, bad, gypsy-type person! She can't be trusted!"

"Oh." Junko said finally understanding Finn. "Finn. You watch _way_ too much T.V. Plus, you can't prove that." "Kat is right, Finn. You really can't."

"Oh c'mon Aerrow! You're gonna believe her and not me! I'm you're best friend! And besides, I've known you way longer than she has!" "Technically I have." Kat smiled. "Finn, Junko meet my sister, Kat." Both Junko's and Finn's mouths fell open wit a 'pop' sound. "Sister?" they both said. "Yup." "Now, it's my turn to ask a question." Kat looked at the Storm Hawks with a concerned expression. "Who attacked you?" Just as they were about to answer, the intercom cracked to life and Stork's voice was heard.

"Um, guys, we've got a message from Cyclonia. It's Eric." Aerrow felt Kat tense next to him. "Let's go see what our friend has to say, shall we?" Everyone pratically ran to where Stork was. Kat caught Aerrow's arm. "Aerrow, Eric can't know I'm here." Her voice was barely a whisper. "Don't worry. He won't." She smiled. With that being said they followed everyone else out of the room. Once they got to the control room Kat and the Storm Hawks stood around the radio, waiting. Stork set the Condor on auto pilot and joined their small circle. The silence was then filled by Eric's voice.

"Hello Storm Hawks. How are you getting along without your navigator?"

"What do you want, Eric?" Aerrow's voice had a harsh and cold tone to it.

"Not to well I'm guessing. Anywho, you know what I want. Now as I said before w could do this the easy way or the hard way. You chose the hard way by playing dumb with me and for that you will pay. (hey cool that rhymes=) If your small brains haven't already figured it out, I took Piper."

"Naw-really? I would have never guessed!" Finn's sarcastic reply made Kat smile a little. She was sitting on the floor wih her back against the wall and her knees hugging her chest. "I'm gonna make a deal with you Storm Hawks. You give me the crystal, and I will let your precious Piper go. If you don't, then she stays here in Cyclonia and becomes my prisoner and if you try to rescue her I'll personally make sure someone loses thier life. Either hers or yours, I'm not so sure, yet. So it's once again your choice, Aerrow. "Oh yeah! Well I bet we could go in Cyclonia, get Piper back, and escape without even breaking a sweat!" Finn was practically yelling at the radio.

"Really? And where did this sudden burst of confidence and determination come from?" Eric asked, clearly very interested in what the blonde was going to say. "We're the Storm Hawks! And now we got a Kat on our side!" Kat suddenly looked up with wide eyes. Aerrow began making movements with his hands as if you to say, "stop it", or "shh! cut it out! he's not supposed to know!" Finn quickly got the message.

"Cat?" Eric questioned. "Yeah! As in catapults and bombs and other weaponly stuff. Plus we got skill! Aerrow's karate-like skills, Junko's strength, Stork's um... Stork-ness, and Radaar's um... and Radaar. We also have the one and only Finnster and his amazing sharpshooting skills! So get ready Eric, cuz you're going down!

"I take that as a challenge. Fine them. I will wait for you here. And remember, let's make a wise decision, shall we?" With that being said the radio turned off, making the Condor silenced once again.

**dun dun dun dun! to be continued! p.s. pwese review. me gives you a cookie.**


End file.
